


Not a Fic :’(

by WGW2468



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WGW2468/pseuds/WGW2468
Summary: Need ideas, plz help :)





	Not a Fic :’(

Hiiiiiii all!  
Looking to write a new fic (after my old one fizzled out)   
There’s gonna be several storylines running at once, probably a high school AU  
If anyone has requests or suggestions (pairings, storylines etc) leave them in the comments or dm me :)


End file.
